


Проблема хлеба

by bhbyf



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Проблема хлеба

Хлеба не было. Для верности Аня дважды закрыла и открыла хлебницу, но ничего не поменялось. Не то, чтобы хлебница была волшебной или Аня верила в какие-то особые чудеса. Это, скорее, было чисто автоматическое действие – как включить/выключить тупящий гаджет, чтобы заставить его перезагрузиться и заработать. Вот только если с гаджетами это обычно помогало, с хлебницей не сработало.

Обиднее всего было то, что вчера вечером Аня заходила в супермаркет, нагребла два пакета не пойми чего, а вот про хлеб так и не вспомнила. От ее дома до ближайшего ларька было минут пять ходьбы – самым медленным шагом. Но это был уже целый квест: надо было умываться, одеваться, спускаться на лифте, наверняка общаться с кем-нибудь из соседей… А у Ани на это не осталось сил. Десять дней беспрерывной работы над проектом превратили ее из молодой успешной женщины в выжатый лимон. Три дня выходных, щедро выделенные довольным шефом, должны были помочь это исправить, но первый же день оказался испорчен отсутствием хлеба. 

Аня еще раз открыла и закрыла хлебницу. Безрезультатно. Взяла свой кофе, вернулась в комнату и включила поставленный на паузу сериал. 

\- Дело принимает скверный оборот, - сказал шеф полиции.

И тут же, получив сообщение, противно звякнул телефон. Аня подумала, что с шефом полиции не поспоришь: на редкость проницательный малый! И потянулась посмотреть, кто ее беспокоит. 

«Привет! Можешь сказать шефу, что я опаздываю?» 

Аня хмыкнула: Ирочка традиционно оказалась в своем репертуаре. Было две вещи, которые она умела делать виртуозно: всюду и всегда опаздывать и разгребать свои проблемы чужими руками.

«Не могу», - написала Аня.

«Почему?», - мгновенно отозвалась Ирочка.

«Я сейчас не на работе», - Аня была лаконична. 

«Тоже опаздываешь? Тоже пробки? А тебе еще сколько добираться?», - принялась выпытывать Ирочка.

«Я на сегодня отгул взяла», - отписалась Аня. И не без самодовольства подумала: ну, что, съела? Никогда я такой, как ты, не буду! Не надейся! 

«Ты умная, а тут жопа. Мост стоит - и не понятно, когда тронется», - обрисовала ситуацию Ирочка.

«Мост всегда стоит в это время суток. Хотя, будем честны, в выходные это стояние-лайт», - написала Аня.

«Сегодня как-то особенно долго», - пожаловалась Ирочка. - «Можешь глянуть, что в сети пишут?»

Аня даже ухмыльнулась от такой наглости:

«А сама посмотреть не можешь? У меня других дел полно! А тебе все равно, чем заняться в замкнутом пространстве. Да и что ты сделаешь, когда узнаешь? Пешком пойдешь? Далековато до работы!»

«У меня интернет тупит что-то, ничего грузить не хочет», - объяснила Ирочка. – «Ну, интересно же!»

«Ладно», - написала Аня и полезла смотреть.

Мост прочно стоял, да и по всему городу пробки достигали десяти баллов. 

\- И чего это так? – пробормотала Аня. – Ни дождя, ни снега, ни тумана. И день не понедельник, а среда. Вряд ли народ вдруг из сёл и дач ломанулся. 

«Что там? Расскажи!» - напомнила о себе Ирочка.

\- Подожди, - ответила ей Аня. 

И принялась искать дальше. Аварии, аварии, аварии. Во многих районах скорые стоят в пробках, патрульные тоже не могут подъехать на место происшествия. 

«Не молчи!» - опять пискнул телефон. – «Тут все нервные такие в маршрутке, ругаются».

«Авария у вас, и не одна», - отчиталась Аня. – «Только одна полоса работает, в две стороны, и то с перебоями. Так что да, будет долго».

«О, поехали!» - ответила Ирочка. – «А нервные сегодня с утра все. Я утром видела, как возле садика подрались два мужика, так один другого прямо зубами грыз-грыз! Кровь, крики! Фу!!»

Аня опять вбила в поиск новости по городу – и первая же ссылка выдала ей фотографии аварии – покореженные машины, лужицы крови, чьи-то вещи и странные лохмотья.

Аня быстро закрыла ссылку – и едва не вскрикнула, когда звякнул телефон.

«Мы опять стоим», - написала Ирочка. – «Впереди действительно авария, к нам пришли люди оттуда, из другой маршрутки. Говорят, в их машину въехал грузовик. На некоторых кровь – ударились при столкновении. А одного даже покусали – водитель грузовика и его сопровождающий. Покусанный поругался с тем водителем – и вот. Вдвоем на одного напали. Ужас».

От этого «действительно авария» Ане стало обидно, неприятно, почти противно. Она тут сидит, лазит по ссылкам, смотрит эти жуткие фото – для чего? Чтобы Ирочка искала возможность перепроверить информацию? И поверить другим людям? С другой стороны, а чего она хотела от Ирочки? Благодарности? 

Мысли опять вернулись к необходимости сходить за хлебом. Аня выглянула в окно. Двор был пустым, небо серым, ветер качал верхушки деревьев. Аня пошла в ванную умываться, посмотрела на свое опухшее лицо – и вернулась в комнату, включила сериал. Обойдется пока без хлеба. Может, к обеду желание проверится появится? 

«Мы еще немного проехали и опять стоим», - написала Ирочка.

«И черт с тобой», - подумала Аня. И отвечать не стала. – «Удачного пути. Спроси там у людей, что и как. Им лучше знать, чем мне».

«Ты что, разговаривать не хочешь? А тут у нас такое», - не прошло и десяти минут, как пришло еще одно сообщение. – «Тому, покусанному мужику, плохо стало. Температура, судороги, все такое. Двое наших пошли помощь позвать – скорую там или что. И оказалось, что впереди мост полностью забит пустыми машинами – люди бросили транспорт и разошлись». 

Это уже взбесило Аню.

«Этого не может быть», - написала она. - «Если есть авария – есть полиция. Они не разрешили бы уходить из машин. Транспорт же не испарится? А как пробку разводить без водителей? Опять же, это же машина, как ее бросишь? Она и стоит дорого, и запросто по номерам можно найти владельца и впаять немерянный штраф за создание критической ситуации. Хватить всякую чушь на веру принимать! Включай хоть иногда голову».

Ирочка промолчала. Аня немного потешилась своей правотой, а потом опять полезла в интернет. Мост стоял намертво, взбешенные водители начали бросаться друг на друга – по социальным сетям то и дело вплывали возмущенные посты с фотографиями от пострадавших. И да, про брошенные машины тоже писали. Полиции было мало, она не справлялась. 

«Довели город до ручки своими реформами!» - писал некто Д.В. – «Понабирали в полицейских отребье тупорылое, никто на место аварии приехать не может, исправить ситуацию!»

«Угробили медицину, сволочи», - писала Катя-Ша. – «У малого температура, скорую жду второй час. Второй час. Скорую. Еще час подожду – и все, можно фиксировать достижение и подаваться в книгу рекордов. Я бы до областной больницы быстрее пешком дошла!» 

«Это все ваша демократия виновата», - писал Вадим Федорович. – «Во времена моей молодости и юности такого не было. Нас учили отвечать за свои поступки. Мы знали: нашкодил – получи! А сейчас? Ни страха, ни уважения, ни нравственности! Сегодня увидел, как молодой человек прется без очереди в магазине на кассе. Сделал ему замечание. И что? Он меня укусил! За руку! Рука болит, кровь едва унял. Сейчас вот, сижу в больнице. Тут очередь – а всякие все равно без очереди пытаются пролезть! Сталина на вас нет!»

«Видимо, придется тебе пешком идти», - написала Аня. – «Мост стоит, патруль не справляется. Город тоже весь в пробках. Только будь осторожна – люди нервничают и бросаются друг на друга. Много пострадавших от нападений. Магнитные бури, что ли?».

«Мы решили закрыться в маршрутке», - минут через десять ответила Ирочка. – «У нас еще двое пострадали. Один ходил за помощью, другой – наш водитель. Его какая-то тетка за ногу ухватила, представляешь? Что-то все с ума посходили. Будем ждать, пока патруль не приедет и маршрутку не разблокирует. А что делать? Шефа я уже предупредила. В офисе тоже суета и суматоха. Только десять сотрудников успели приехать вовремя. Многие, как и я, добираются. Анна Михайловна в больнице, ей утром какой-то урод половину щеки и губу откусил. Настя с Тоней и Семеном Вадимовичем собираются ее навестить».

Аня опять подошла к окну. Благословенный ларек был виден – вон как раз к нему подошел мужик. 

«Сходить за хлебом, что ли?» - с тоской подумала Аня. – «Вон что в мире делается, а я сижу тут, как сова. Хотя…».

Аня подошла к шкафу и вытащила спортивный костюм. 

«Метнусь так, не умываясь и не красясь», - подумала Аня. – «Кому я нужна? К тому же, буду плохо выглядеть, может, психи за свою примут, кусать не будут! А то мало ли! Может, и в нашем тихом болоте какому-то алкашу что-то под хвост попало. Пропадут тогда мои выстраданные отгулы!».

Пикнул телефон. 

«А нам окна побили», - написала Ирочка. – «Теперь не видно, что там, снаружи, творится». 

«Как это получилось?» - спросила Аня. Врезался в них кто-то, что ли?

«Какой-то псих сначала дергал ручку, пытался войти, весь в крови такой, все лицо в лохмотьях», - написала Ирочка. – «А потом, когда понял, что не получается прорваться, начал бросаться на окна. Не побил, но они все теперь как в трещинах. Это ужасно».

«Немедленно уходит оттуда!» - хотела написать Аня. Но передумала. И опять полезла в интернет. Интересно, что там на самом деле делается? Вон у них за окном спокойно и тихо. Может, это все сплетни и преувеличения? Не пустили какого-то мужика в маршрутку – а ему на работу или на поезд, вот он и саданул чем-то по окну? Ирочка правду на шесть умножит – и глазом не моргнет.

«На Вокзальной площади ад», - писала Ника Новикова. – «Стоит пустая скорая, кровь повсюду! Люди словно потерянные бродят, на разговоры не реагируют. Кусаются. Уехать невозможно. На моих глазах пришла маршрутка – так люди на остановке и пассажиров из нее повытаскивали, и водителя. Такая куча образовалась! И ни одного служителя правопорядка!».

«На перекрестке Пушкинской и Одесской лежит перевернутая фура, брошенные машины. Полиции нет. Бегают окровавленные, злобные люди. Вот вам и вся реформа», - писал некто Серега. – «Меня кусанули, когда я мимо проходил. Обидно, но и винить их сложно. У меня бы тоже нервы сдали в такой ситуации». 

«Блин, иду забирать ребенка из садика», - написала Катя Флер-младшая. – «Звонила воспитательница. Говорит, Миша Ковалев взбесился, перекусал всю младшую и среднюю группы. У воспитательницы, которая пыталась его успокоить, отгрыз нос. Моего масика хватанул за плечо. Воспитательница сказала, что крови почти не было – но ребенок напуган. Естественно, он напуган! Кто бы не испугался, если бы его кусать начали! Я этих уродов засужу! У них вечно какие-то косяки! Если среди френдов есть контакты хорошего адвоката, скиньте, плиз! Я это так не оставлю! Принимают психов в группу, а бедные дети потом страдают».

«По непроверенным данным, над городом ночью распылили вирус. Инфекция быстро ушла из воздуха, но передается через укусы от инфицированных. Берегитесь укусов», - писал Виктор Федоров. 

«Ну, что, поздравляю вас, друзья! Дожили до зомби-апокалипсиса!» - писал некто Пит-Стоп. – «Если вас покусали, вам жопа. Если еще нет – спасайтесь! Хотя, вам тоже все равно жопа, разве что немного позже».

\- Бред какой-то, - прошептала Аня. И впервые в жизни пожалела, что не стала покупать телевизор. Может, там, по официальным каналам бы что-то пояснили? А где эти официальные каналы искать в интернете? Поисковик всякий мусор только выдавать будет. До правды пока докопаешься…

Решение пришло секунды спустя. Этажом выше жила Валентина Сидоровна, осведомленная, пожалуй, обо всем на свете: от местных сплетен до мировых новостей. Уж если где-то какие-то официальные сведения были опубликованы, то она об этом знала точно. Аня решительно накинула на пижаму халат и вышла во внешний коридор. На площадке, спиной к ней, стояла тетя Света, соседка-пенсионерка. 

\- Доброе утро, - начала Аня. И замолчала.

Потому что соседка повернулась – оставшийся глаз был тусклым, мертвым, но в то же время странно злым. Соседка зарычала – и бросилась к Ане. Не понимая, что она делает, Аня шарахнулась назад в квартиру и быстро закрыла все замки. Глухого удара об дверь она уже не услышала – ушла писать Ирочке.

«Как ты там?» - руки дрожали, но она справилась.

Ответ пришел сразу.

«Плохо. Снаружи какой-то шум, девочка плачет. Нашим раненым нехорошо. Водителю совсем плохо. Оказывается, его еще утром тоже кто-то укусил. Кажется, его там тошнит. Мне плохо видно».

У Ани дрожали руки, пока она писала ответ.

«Ир, беги оттуда. Тут пишут, что это инфекция, передается через кровь и укусы. У меня тут соседка покусанная рехнулась».

Несколько минут ответа не было – а потом пришло:

«Ты шутишь?»

«Если бы», - написала Аня. – «Выбирайся из закрытого пространства и беги в безопасное место. От людей старайся держаться подальше, особенно покусанных».

«Куда мне бежать?»

«Домой. На работу. Куда ближе», - написала Аня.

«Это звучит безумно», - ответила Ирочка. – «Может, сейчас приедет полиция и нас вытащит».

Несколько секунд Аня смотрела на экран телефона, а потом перевела взгляд на окно. Ей хорошо было видно, как из ларька в окошко для товара несколько неопрятных людей вытащили продавщицу. Та отчаянно сопротивлялась, брыкалась, но напавших было пятеро и, судя по всему, они были очень, очень мотивированы. Аня сползла на пол и закрыла лицо руками.

Запищал телефон.

«Ты тут?»

«Да», - ответила Аня. – «Что ты решила?»

«Я на мосту», - писала Ирочка. – «Нам выломали стекло лобовое, выбраться успели только я и девочка, ее мама не успела – ей ноги оторвали. Мы в самом конце сидели, если та мама не сообразила запасную дверь открыть, я бы там осталась».

Аня всхлипнула. И закрыла рот руками. 

«Что мне делать?» - написала Ирочка. – «Не оставляй меня. Скажи, что мне делать. Я не знаю. Я не умею. Я домой хочу».

«Соберись и иди домой», - написала Аня. – «Не останавливайся, не подходи ни к кому. Подбери что-нибудь тяжелое, если кто-то нападет, чтобы отбиваться. Но лучше беги».

«И пиши мне», - добавила вторым сообщением. 

«Спасибо», - ответила Ирочка. 

«Переходите на пешеходную часть моста», - написала Аня. – «Там должно быть меньше людей. Да и по открытой местности убегать будет легче».

И бросилась к ноутбуку. В одной вкладке она открыла карту города, а в других начала шерстить новости по городу.

«У вас все ок? Где вы? С моста свернете на Цветочный», - написала Аня. – «Там улица узкая, движение только в одну сторону, должно быть свободно». 

«Еще два пролета осталось», - ответила Ирочка почти сразу. – «Ты оказалась права, на пешеходной части вроде бы пусто». 

«Будьте осторожны», - написала Аня и отошла к окну. 

И тут же пожалела об этом: почти у самого подъезда стояло трое оборванных и окровавленных. А в центре двора замерло двое подростков. Те, у подъезда, их явно заметили – и, казалось, выжидали чего-то. Или еще не определились, что делать. Подростки тоже растерялись и затравленно оглядывались по сторонам. 

Аня всхлипнула. Стоять и смотреть на то, как растерзают двоих людей было дико и страшно – но и как им помочь, она не знала. Не может же она к ним спуститься? 

\- Эй, - этажом ниже открылось окно. – Эй! 

Аня, подростки и оборванные дружно посмотрели на источник звука.

 

\- Ребята, мы сейчас этих отвлечем – а вы к подъезду бегите, как они отойдут.

По голосу Аня узнала Оксану и улыбнулась. Некоторые люди не меняются ни в каких обстоятельствах: еще совсем недавно Оксана спасала бездомных кошечек-собачек, а теперь вот за подростков взялась.

Послышался удар. Аня выглянула в окно и увидела, что Оксана кидает в оборванных горшки с цветами. Вот только помогало это не очень: оборванные оглядывались, но уходить не спешили. Впрочем, шумом вокруг они теперь интересовались больше, чем застывшими подростками. 

\- Сейчас я попробую! – Аня узнала голос программиста, Миши. Несколько секунд спустя из окна вылетел квадракоптер и направился в оборванным. Сверху на квадракоптере лежало привязанное мясо. 

\- Эй, налетай! – пригласил Миша. 

Квадракоптер опустился ниже. На мясо оборванные среагировали лучше, чем на горшки. Увлеченно отталкивая друг друга, неловко спотыкаясь, они кинулись за добычей. 

Секунду спустя входная дверь пискнула, на улице раздался голос Марины: 

\- Давайте! Быстро давайте сюда! Бегите!

Подросткам второй раз предлагать было не надо – они со всех ног рванули в подъезд. 

Убедившись, что ребята уже в безопасности, Миша вернул квадракоптер домой. 

\- Как думаете, это мясо есть можно? – спросил он в окно.

\- Лучше не рискуй, - ответила Оксана. 

\- Они же до него не дотянулись, я следил! – парировал Миша. – Так что теоретически…

\- Заходи в гости, я тебе отбивных нажарю, - позвала Марины. – В знак благодарности. 

\- Я плова хотел, - притворно вздохнул Миша. 

\- Приготовим – позовем, - утешила Оксана.

Аня подумала, что иногда такие катаклизмы сближают людей больше, чем годы спокойной жизни бок обок. Они, наверное, и не общались раньше – ну, если только здоровались. А тут такой вот командной работой отличились. 

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Аня осторожно прокралась в коридор, стараясь не шуметь и даже не дышать. 

\- Аня, это я, дядя Семен, - раздалось за дверью. – Ты ведь Аня, правильно?

\- Что вам надо? – настороженно спросила Аня.

\- Поговорить. Но если боитесь, - быстро добавил Семен, - можете не открывать.

\- Там эта… Тетя Света, - ответила Аня.

\- Уже нет, мы с мужиками ее уже того, нейтрализовали. А Оксана с Машей и подъезд помыли хлоркой на всякий случай. И я целый, без укусов.

\- Я тоже, - ответила Аня, так и не решаясь открыть дверь. – Я сегодня еще никуда не выходила. 

\- Правильно, - сказал Семен. – Лучше пока не высовываться без нужды. Мы дежурство по подъезду установить хотим. 

\- Кто-то еще ранен? – спросила Аня про самое волнующее ее.

\- Нет вроде бы, но все равно надо быть осторожным, не помешает, - важно сказал Семен. 

\- А те подростки?

\- Нормально с ними все. Целые. Только напуганные. Их Тома пока к себе забрала. У нее ведь тоже внуки где-то такого же возраста. Так что как минимум одежду другую подобрать можно будет.

\- Что от меня надо?

\- Пока ничего. Просто чтобы ты знала, что периметр свободен. А тебе что-то надо?

\- Да есть вроде бы все. Только хлеба нет! – вспомнила Аня о насущном. 

\- Хорошо! Будем знать. Если что найдем – принесем, постучимся. 

\- Спасибо!

\- Ты еще, это, воды всякой набери, да побольше. Потому что непонятно, сколько еще протянут станции. Фонари и телефон заряди, прочие шутки, батареи там, - посоветовал Семен. 

\- Конечно! Спасибо! 

Аня повесила на дверь цепочку и пошла в комнату. 

«Мы дошли до почты», - писала Ирочка. – «Страшно. Видели одного психа, но он был занят, на нас не посмотрел, ел».

«Долго тебе еще?» - спросила Аня.

«Ну, до сестры – еще два квартала», - ответила Ирочка. – «Там площадь и рынок, если их   
пройдем…»

«Рынок – это плохо», - написала Аня. – «Там люди были, много, наверное. Рассказывай, что и как».

Аня пошла выполнять советы Семена. Поставила гаджеты на зарядку, понабирала воды во все емкости, открыла кран над ванной. 

«Ты тут еще?» - пришло от Ирочки.

«Да, воду набираю, запасы делаю», - ответила Аня. – «А вы что?»

«На нас напали», - написала Ирочка. – «На площади, трое. Я не знаю, откуда они взялись, не увидела. От одного я бы еще отбилась, а так пришлось убегать. Добежали до магазина, начали стучать в дверь, просились, чтобы нас впустили. Тетка за дверью сказала, чтобы мы уходили, что места нет. Я просила хотя бы девочку взять, но они отказались. Сказали, чтобы мы проваливали. Пока мы просились, прибежали те трое с площади».

Аня почувствовала, что ноги ее не держат и села на пол.

«Тебя покусали?» 

Ответ на сообщение, казалось, шел вечно.

«Нет, я отбилась. Я хороший ломик подобрала, когда мы с моста на пешеходную зону переходили. Он тяжелый, конечно, но его хватает голову проломить. А с проломленной головой они уже ничего не могут».

«Девочка тоже молодец, держится», - добавила Ирочка.

«Молодцы. Берегите себя», - написала Аня. 

А сама хмыкнула. Ирочкина глупость воистину не знала границ: умудриться в такое сложное время взвалить на себя еще и заботу о чужом ребенке – это еще надо было сообразить сделать! 

Аня еще посидела над телефоном – и полезла в интернет. Все города отписывались о хаосе и нападениях. 

«Закрылись в школе», - писала Вика. – «Выставили дежурных на крыше. Двери и окна на первом этаже завалили партами. Раненых отвели в отдельное крыло, вход в него тоже завалили. Директриса сказала, что это жестокая необходимость в сложное время. Наша Ирина Викторовна с ними осталась, хотя полностью здоровая. Директриса сказала, что она конченая дура. Но Ирина Викторовна просто жалостливая у нас. Жаль ее. Может быть, она еще к нам вернется живая и здоровая».

«А мы на почте закрылись. Вроде, нормально все было. Три помещения, десяток людей, зараженных не было. Построили баррикаду у большого окна, но перестарались, она обвалилась. На шум собрались все бродяги с улицы. Двоих разорвали сразу, троим вроде как удалось убежать. Про остальных не знаю. Я заперся в туалете. Грустно умирать в туалете, да? А придется, они мне полруки отхватили».

«Сидим на работе. Шеф бегает, как ужаленный, командует, орет. Ничего, недолго осталось. Мы с ребятами уже договорились его скинуть при первой же возможности. Только у него в сейфе оружие, а код только он знает. Оружие получим – и все, прощай, Вася!»

В дверь опять постучали.

\- Кто? – просила Аня.

\- Вика, из сто двенадцатой, - ответил глухой голос. 

\- Чего тебе? – Аня решила не тратить время на церемонии. Не такое сейчас время. 

\- У нас общее собрание в холле, - ответил голос.

Что-то Ане во всем этом не нравилось – странные интонации или тон, или обреченность? 

\- По какому вопросу? – спросила Аня подозрительно. 

Повисла пауза. 

\- Эй, ты тут? – поинтересовалась Аня. 

Интересно, ее что, выманивали из квартиры?

\- Ты ранена? 

\- Нет-нет, - быстро ответила Вика. – Просто это я попросила о собрании. 

\- И что нужно? – Аня твердо решила не открывать. 

\- Моя дочь в садике, - хрипло сказала Вика. – Дядя Семен сказал, чтобы я опросила всех, может, кто-то согласится со мной пойти…

\- Боюсь, это не ко мне, - отрезала Аня. – Я на улицу не сунусь. Я еще не рехнулась пока. 

\- Дашенька в порядке, она мне написала. Воспитатели разошлись, они закрылись с нянечкой и еще детьми. Там за всеми родители приходят. Как же я ее брошу?

\- Мужа бери и идите, - ответила Аня. Ей уже начал надоедать это разговор. 

\- Нет у меня мужа, - зло ответила Вика. – Но я все поняла. Спасибо. Извини, что обеспокоила. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - ответила Аня.

Телефон завибрировал – и затянул кантри.

\- Привет, Соня! – бодро отозвалась Аня.

\- Привет, сестренка! – ответил голос. Слышно было плохо.

\- Как вы? – Аня решила не отходить от принятого этикета общения. 

\- Едем к родителям, - едва слышно отозвался голос. 

\- Сидели бы дома лучше, - проворчала Аня. – Нашли время кататься!

\- Виталик сказал, что так правильнее. Мол, там село и дом хороший, и двор огорожен. Проще будет охранять. 

\- Как родители? – тем же нейтральным тоном сказа Аня.

\- Говорят, что нормально. Думают, что в их селе никто пока не заболел. Виталик говорит, что если и была атака, то прошла по городам. В села зараза тоже расползется, но позже.

\- Дороги как? – монотонно спросила Аня. 

\- Не знаю. Мы на нашем вездеходе поехали, по бездорожью, полям, проселкам едем, - внезапно Соня прорвалась, и ее голос прозвучал четко и громко. 

\- Молодцы, - ответила Аня.

\- А ты что решила делать? – спросила Соня.

\- Пока дома буду. 

\- Виталик сказал тебе передать, чтобы ты водой запаслась, телефон заряжала и не выпускала из рук. Мы за тобой приедем. Все немного уляжется, и мы тебя заберем. Сейчас опасно ехать, тем более, мы с детьми, а ты в безопасности, - сказала Соня. 

\- Передавай всем привет, - ответила Аня. – Я разберусь.

\- Что бы там ни было между нами, - сказала Соня, и Ане показалось, что она плачет, - я тебя не брошу. Мы за тобой вернемся. Если не будет чего-то аномального – сиди, не высовывайся. Мы приедем. 

\- Мне с работы звонят, надо ответить, - холодно ответила Аня. – Родителям привет.

\- Мы скоро за тобой приедем! Мы…

Аня не стала дослушивать и отрубила связь. С сестрой у них всю жизнь были терки – семь лет разницы, это вам не кот начихал. Но окончательный крест на их отношениях поставила свадьба Сони и то восхищение, которое испытывали родители к Виталику. Он вошел в семью как родной – а Аня ушла из семьи. Она все равно всегда была там чужой. Баш на баш. Они свой выбор сделали. Пусть теперь не плачутся. 

За окном послышался шум, и Аня подошла посмотреть, что там происходит. Олег и Вита как раз вышли из подъезда. В руках у Вики была бейсбольная бита – наверняка Мишина, он любил подобные штуки, Аня видела в сети его фотки в костюме и с мячом. Олег держал саблю наголо.

«Казак, блин», - подумала Аня и натужно расхохоталась. 

Оборванных не наблюдалось. 

«Везет этой курице Вике», - подумала Аня. – «Только захотела – вот тебе – кавалер, побежим спасать твоего сопливого ребенка».

Обида была настолько жгучая, что на глаза навернулись слезы. Олег нравился Ане давно. Без фанатизма, бессонных ночей и всего такого. Но нравился. Аня улыбалась ему в подъезде, придерживала дверь, если видела рядом, несколько раз они ехали в лифте. 

«Это конец», - написала Ирочка.

Аня зло подумала, что хоть кому-то хуже нее.

«Покусали?» - с отстраненным любопытством спросила она. 

«Нет. Мы дошли до сестры, но там весь подъезд в инфицированных. Квартира ее открыта. Соседские квартиры тоже».

«Ну, что поделаешь», - написала Аня. – «Сочувствую. Что дальше планируешь делать?».

«Тамара к себе позвала», - написала Ирочка. – «Так что будем прорываться к ней. Правда, туда три квартала топать, а я уже устала, сил нет просто».

«Ты не так уж много и прошла», - ответила Аня.

«Зато намахалась ломом», - пояснила Ирочка. – «Он тяжелый, а бить надо сильно». 

«Что Тамара?» - спросила Аня. 

«Как – что за Тамара? Наша, из отдела кадров. Там весь наш этаж закрылся в бухгалтерии. Типа там помещение на пятом этаже и с одним окном», - написала Ирочка. – «Надеются, что Петр Степанович, муж нашего главбуха, на военной машине для перевозки милиционеров приедет. Их там вроде как распускают. Выедут из города, там видно будет. Тем более, Петру Степановичу вроде как обещали адреса спасательных центров дать. Может, туда рванут».

«Хороши менты!» - отозвалась Аня. – «Нет, чтобы людям помогать, порядок наводить!»

«А что им еще остается?» - отозвалась Ирочка. – «Все равно количество инфицированных растет в геометрической прогрессии, им не справиться. Умереть?» 

«А ты как с ними переписываешься?» - перевела разговор на старое Аня. 

«Экая многостаночница», - добавила мысленно. – «И переписку такую ведет, и от оборванных отбивается».

«Ну, они сами пишут», - ответила Ирочка. – «Интересуются, в курс дела вводят». 

«А мне никто не написал», - подумала зло Аня. - «Сволочи. Типа я им не коллега. А я ведь не Ирочка, я не опаздывала, я старалась работать! Если я еще когда-нибудь попаду в этот дерьмовый офис – я им руки никому не подам!».

«Тетя вы тут?» - пришедшее сообщение заставило вздрогнуть. 

«Тут, только какая я тетя? Ты рехнулась, Ира?» - набирая эти слова, Аня даже криво ухмыльнулась. Она уже знала страшную правду – но до конца не давала себе поверить в это.

«Тетю Иру съели. На нас выскочили из-за ларька. Она сначала отбивалась, я камни в них кидала и палки, но потом ее укусили и руку оторвали почти. Она меня на крышу подсадила и телефон сунула, сказала, чтобы я вам написала, что вы поможете».

«Как я тебе помогу?» - на Аню накатило тупое оцепенение.

«Заберите меня к себе, пожалуйста. Я вам мешать не буду, я пить хочу. Я колнки собрала, пока сюда забиралась, щиплет. Меня Лидочка зовут», - ответ пришел сразу.

Аня несколько секунд пялилась на экран телефона. Олег ушел с Витой из сто двенадцатой, и ей не поможет. А она не Вита, с ней никто не согласится идти. 

Аня выключила телефон. Постояла немного, пялясь в пол. Несколько секунд перед ее мысленным взором всплывала девочка с ободранными коленками. Но Аня сумела прогнать видение. Мотнула головой и пошла на кухню. Открыла и закрыла хлебницу, словно включила / выключила тупящий гаджет. Открыла и закрыла. Открыла и закрыла. Открыла и закрыла. 

Сейчас у нее была одна проблема – проблема хлеба.


End file.
